The Frozen CrownGuard
by Sanzos
Summary: Fan fiction of League of Legends. Garen X Ashe Romance yes I'm part of those. Dont read if you'r not a fan. Everything belongs to Riot. Every champion has their respected rights, there will be a change to their lore since its my fan fiction but i will keep intact of the current lore of the champions.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

He meditate on top of the frozen fortress in the far north of Frejlord.  
Waiting for the Champions of the league to assembles themselves to confront him in the final conflict to decide the fate of Runeterra forever.

Using his power he saw their armies mustering in the field they put all aside their difference and come together as one force not to be reckon with.

He saw the banner of Demacia marching together with the Banners of Noxus with the banner of ionain's, yorldes, even the new armies of Shurima that Sivir and Azir have gather together also the armies of Piltover and Zuan even ghostly Isles joined the march.

The Remaining remnants of Avarosa and Winters claw joined up as the whole nation were moving that none the world has ever seen.

He's feature was cold and pale, handsomely but dread. He didn't felt the slighest bit of frost for countless days, months without eating he finished his meditation and open up his eyes as it glow's transparently with power that was infused.

He wield up his Weapon the Sword of Froksta the blade radiates its color as he hold it up with his black gauntlet. He felt its need a taste of battle.

He wore the Armor of Dread its color was black with gems of Ruby and Koazart it was a gift when he killed Lissandra and took its power for his own in order to change Destiny. He does this for something greater. He's doing it for love he hold dear into his soul. He's doing it for Ashe.

Garen walk up into the Balcony and saw the armies gathered at the frost gates.  
He raised his swords and unleashes his armies of dreadknights and ancient horrors of frozen creatures that was marching out from his mighty fotress.

He grin as the final battle was about to begin.

Prologue end.


	2. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Leauge of Legends. Garen X Ashe Romance yes im part of those. Dont read if ur not a fan. Everything belongs to Riot. Every champion has their respected rights, there will be a change to their lore since its my fanfic but i will keep intact of the current lore of the champions.

By GarenCrownSkylight_Number47

Chapter 1 Before the War Love, First, Destiny.

Somewhere far away in the lone cottage. Ashe stared in the towards the open window looking above the stars admiring the beauty of the night sky. She was wearing her transparent night gown.

"Such a lovely Night" Said Ashe towards the Man behind her who was half naked.  
Ashe turned her head and looked at the man who was standing in front of her.  
He was well Physic, Strong and healthy firm muscles and perfect. Any woman would have fall such a man and she was delighted this man belongs to her.

Ashe, Slowly approach moved her hands touching his chest with her cold finger carassing it.  
The man felt her touch and he was delighted.  
He slowly looked at her dazzling eyes when she looked at her She stared back Knowing both desire each other. Because this will be their last night before the wedding ceremony just a few weeks away.

Ashe opens up her arm hugging the man she loves.  
"Oh, Garen" said Ashe with a sad voice "Please, this will be our last night whatever you do... Pls dont do anything foolish before the wedding"  
"I know Ashe" said garen with a hint of regret on his voice. He hugs her "Ooh" Ashe moans she felt his warm embrace.

Remembering the first time they met

Ashe and Garen know each other for a very long time since the day the brave lad set his adventure towards North at such a young age.

Ashe Venture the wilderness when she want out with her sister to explore Excited, she went too far. Away from her sister Sejuani. Ashe got in trouble by a pack ice trolls.  
She sends a volley of wooden arrow but was outmatch by their numbers.

Luckily Garen saves the dear girl he came charging at the ice trolls with his training swords. Garen saved the girls life.  
Garen spins his blade as if he was a tornado, Ashe then help giving supported volley over the Ice trolls.

The Ice troll ran as they were no match. Ashe was down but was not badly hurt "You okay?" Garen spoke first as he offer up his hand. Ashe look at him he was a young handsome boy and felt a paragon aura around him that this boy was destin for greatness

"Not really" Reply Ashe with her cute voice. Garen felt attracted towards this young girl. She was Beautiful slender frame white as snow blue eyes. She look different from the other girls in his homeland

"We haven't properly introduce ourselves my name is Garen. Garen Crownguard" Said Garen bowing politley

"My name is Ashe" She reply with her face turning red.

Her sister Sejuani was worried for her sister and was looking for her then she saw a boy carrying her sister on his arm Ashe held him tightly she went towards the two and thats were their wonderful friendsip began.  
As if it was fated that they would meet. Their Long friendship that wouldn't be forgotten as the three bonded together sharing their adventures before they went home.

Garen made a trinkent of a golden medalion made for Ashe he gave it to her as a sign of... Courtship that was the demacian way to give someone who they like. "I, um, hope you like it?" said garen courting her "Its beautiful, I accept" Replied ashe seeing a golden medallion made for her's alone.  
She wore the medallion and nodes saying yes. She Accepted him

That was a long time ago...

Today is different. Garen went on becoming one a Paragon Champion of Demacia.  
Ashe was choosen to be the leader of her people stated in the propecy she one day lead and unite the tribe. But the prophecy wasn't certain this leads Sejuani to Question the Elder. Whether or not if she is the one who would lead them.

Time is changing but they still hold closer on each others heart but was now difficult when elder decided to let Ashe marry Tryndamre uniting the tribe fulfilling the Phropecy

Ashe decided this would be their last night together even it breaks her heart he must end his relationship with Garen Crownguard. For the sake of her tribe...

"After this we should start being as frien-" said Ashe "No, Don't say that" Garen retort "But we can't do this anymore Garen." She frowned

"I am doing this for the sake of my tribe" Ashe complained "Ashe, I can't" said garen refusing to give up on her "There isn't any choice my love... I'm sorry" said Ashe. She started to carress Garens strong jaw with her soft cold finger

"I know... Its hard..." Ashe starting to Sob with tears

"Its also hard... for me... to do this.." Ashe starting to shed tears knowing how difficult it must be to set aside their trivial love. For the sake of her tribe and her people.

"What would happen to them if the armies of Demacia or Noxus were to, if we- if we-" Ashe was quickly cut off when Garen press her lips

"Say no more" He's voice rais with a little bit of concern "Garen i didn't mean to offend you" not wanting to offend him further

"Its not that. Ashe" Said Garen with his gentle voice calming her down "Ow" feeling relive "You know it in my heart that your the only woman for me" Ashe felt flatter hearing his words

We... Made a promise when i gave you that medallion.. It made me happy when you accepted me" Said Garen. looking at the trinket that Ashe was wearing around her slender white neck

"But I am also not willing. To see your people suffer."

"Garen!"Ashe was Impressed. He was indeed a Paragon of Demacia

"But i cannot accept if we broke our promise and remain friends. Ashe i don't want to lose you, I love you.. you are so dear to me" He's voice sound so determined "Oh, Garen" Hugs him and kissed his left cheeks "Your loyal, Loving and Determine." Kissing on the other side "This is what i like about you"  
"There is no other man i want to be with, Only the one i truly hold dear" said Ashe she smiled

"But this can't go on anymore, my beloved" Ashe staying firm. she Knows she would soon carry the weight and burden it was her responsiblity chosen by strings of fate.

"I just can't stand seeing you with... another man" Garen Confess

"Jealous my love?" said Ashe. Garen nod proving she was correct.  
She giggle it was cute he felt arouse. Garen lean forward to kiss her lips and moving towards her right ear slowly bit it with his white teeth "Oww" she Moans feeling her heart pumping after the bite, She wants to be with him even more but she can't.

"Garen.. That's why i said this should be our last night together, beloved... Im sorry" she looked down shying away from her guilt.

Garen Know what she has been going alot he doesn't want to trouble her and should Respect her decision for she would soon become a queen.

"Alright, you win" Garen finaly Submit. Ashe loves him now even more as he said those words. She looked at him in the eyes, his green beautiful eyes.

"Ashe my love... Even after this.. Remember this words that my heart, mind, body and soul belongs to you, always, my love" said Garen

"Oh garen you know how to make a woman feel good" She delighted to hear those word.

They pause for a moment feeling the warmth fire near the chimney. Garen lean his right fingers towards touching her soft pink lip. Ashe closes her eye's and she kissed his fingers showing sign of affection

Garen use his both hand to hold her face and press his lips towards her and kissed.  
As they kiss they press their tounges one another like a tug of war they exchange and taste their tongue mixing it with their saliva.

Ashe face turned Red as Garen slowly undress her snow-flake night Gown. Revealing her beautiful white soft breast showing her two pinkish horns.  
Instictively he use his hands to gently Carres her breast and using his finger to fondle her two horns.

"Ahh" feeling arouse as her breast and her horn fondled with the man she dearly love she felt that her two horns were getting hard she later undress the half naked Garen. She moved her other hand towards his crotch starting to massage and fondle it his hard crotch.

Garen felt this sensation he kissed her again. Fondling her breast then going towards her two horns that was getting arouse and hard.  
"Ahh" Cried Ashe felt garen sucking them good. Licking it with his tounge arouse by the sensation her panties with a snow flake insignia was all wet.

Garen turned her body around in a dogy style position "Uhhh, Garen" said Ashe erotically. Her snowy face turning red even more.  
Garen start using his tounge and sucking her wet panties.

He used his strong finger. To stroke both of her holes.  
"Aahh"Cried ashe she bit her soft tender finger growing more arouse with his sensation she was feeling. She felt Garen's finger thrusting in and out. Her heart started raising as well as her breathing. Feeling the wonderful pleasure she was receiving

Garen took out her wet panties. He throw it aside and taste her raw flesh wet motherhood with his mouth. He didn't mind the smell and her white pubic hair.  
He fully dive in towards her womanhood. Enjoying every part giving her pleasure to the fullest extent.

"Uhhh" cried Ashe. She started to fondled her breast. Ashe felt Garen tounge doing its rythm and felt the sensual pleasure.

Garen heard her moan he took pleasure pleasing her love makes his crotch even more hard. Garen wanted her in and she wanted him to be inside her to become one one last time. Garen stop giving ashe time to breath "garen" Said ashe as her voice sounded so erotic

He didnt Hesitate to plough Ashe "Ahhhh, Garen" she cried as she felt her thing going inside her "Hmh, Ashe" Said Garen in a strong soft tone

Garen plough her on every strok doing its Rythm in a doggie position Each stroke becomes faster. Pumping her with his energy faster and stronger.

"Oohhh" Moan Ashe. Her womanhood was being ramp time after time after time.  
"ahh, Yes, Hmh, ahh"

He turn her aside doing the 69 position. He rams Ashe again harder "oohh garen, garen" Cried ashe Garen hold her hands and to kiss again exchange their tongue and saliva while he plought time after time.

"Ashe"

"Garen"

"Ashe!"

"Ooh, Garen!"

"Hmp, Ugh!" Both lovers reach its climax. Garen release his Semen inside her filling her with a mix of her love juice.

Garen wasn't even finish he raise his manhood towards Ashe face signaling her to do it.  
Ashe replied in kind an opens her mouth and started sucking his Crotch..  
*Slurp, Slurp Slurp*. Garen felt good and he Ram inside her mouth moving its rhythm as Garen hold her head.

*Tug, Tug, Tug* "Hmhmp, Hmmphhmm" Cried Ashe trying to escape with her hands towards Garen's She wanted to get out but garen didn't allow her it was getting wild.

He hold her tightly not wanting to escape.  
Ashe give up trying to escape feeling Garen is doing his thing. She started to Massage his Balls Adding more sensual pleasure towards his lover adding the sensation Garen ram faster and faster till he climax inside her mouth "Mhp!" Gasp Ashe Garen realsing his grip showering his semen towards her beautiful white face. Ashe tast Garen's Demacian seed.

"Beloved, you should have told me your about to do that " Said Ashe with her cute erotic sound her face was Covered Garen's color.  
"I couldn't help it" said Garen smiling "Silly" She giggle both share the passionate love

Garen was still not done he still have Stamina to continue their Passion

"Now, I am gonna this" Garen hold Ashe up He carried her full body with both her using his strong arms holding her leg upward "what your gonna do, my love?" said ashe confuse "Wait and see"  
"Okay" Puzzle ashe

Garen put his crotch inside her other hole. That hasn't been penetrated it was still a virgin.  
"Agh, It hurts" Ashe Plead Garen ignored her plead as he continue and ram her

"Eer, i fell im breaking in two"  
Her plea excited him as he stroke and ram her over and over and over "Aggh, Garen No"

At first she felt the pain each stroke after stroke she felt the sense of pleasure flowing through her "Ahhahhhh,Ooohhh"

"err"

"Mhh oohh Garen, Harder!"

Garen sweat his firm chest he obey Ashe Command. He Plough her harder and harder and harder

"Oh gods!" She Climax together with Garen. He release his seed filling her with his love.

Both breath heavily as two of them were exhausted. They rest into the night Ashe close her sweet little eyes knowing that her man was right beside her embracing her caress her knowing she cared deeply for him and him he cared deeply for her.

there must be a way Garen thought. He doesn't know where or how or he was getting into the road leading ahead is a dangerous one.

But he will find a way and his determine to live through with it whatever it takes for now he endures and he look at Ashe wonderful beautiful face.  
She's a strong and brave woman.  
"Garen" she whisper "Yes, Ashe"  
"no matter what happens I'll always love you"  
"As do i my love" Replied Whatever it takes Garen will find a way


	3. Chapter 2

I am among you seeing events unfolding. Moving, Plotting. Not knowing how or when or where did it start. Not even a being with colossal power wouldn't prevent its inevitability.  
-Unknown

Chapter 2

Dawn, Promise, Bath.

Ashe slept peacfully. She woke up and yawn stretching her arm. Her hair was a mess like it was being rampage.  
She felt good the other night they made love passionately with her dearest love. "Its morning, already" She look on the other-side of the bed Garen wasn't there she though she was right beside her moments ago. "Garen?" Wonder, she look around feeling distraugh *He left me, I would understand* The thoughts upsets her alot.

Is it because of her coming marriage, that it would best to depart she could be happy but in truth she wasn't

he left without saying goodbye then her memories pops open. Remembering the special time they have together. The Moment they share, the priceless joy and love. The special days they spent time together. She Remember the words when they were still young. When her mother was still alive, before destiny chose her to pick up the bow of Avarosa

Before she unites the land and became the Queen

Garen and Ashe was sitting on green meadow not far away from her tribe they look at the sky. They saw a dragon minding its own bushiness with little dragons hovering above the clouds... Could the dragons be the mother who knows, only the gods knows.

Ashe holding Garen right shoulder resting her head. It was nice to lean on. Holding he's hands enjoying herself with his Boyfriend. It was comforting out in the bloom Garen spoke first.  
"Ashe"  
"Yes, Garen. What is it?" their voice sounded so adorable "If we grow up, I'll always be at your side"  
"Oh that's so sweet of you" she smiled.  
"And maybe..." his faced turn red "And maybe what?" She question "Maybe we can.." He gulp. Garen brace himself and said "We... We can get married, and have kids"  
He finally said those words that took alot of courage.  
"Garen!" Ashe burst her face turning red, her heart pumping fast hearing what Garen was proposing she turn her face towards the other side shying away but she smiled "Are you serious?" She Question him "I am, Once i become a man" He said being so bold "Oh Garen, I would say yes when that time comes. And Once i become a full grown woman" Both of the giggled and smiled "So how many kids, you want?" Said Ashe. She was even braver than Garen "Say what?" surprised to hear her words "Well if were gonna start a family how many kids you want? family planing silly, hehehe" She giggle with her cute voice "Oh i don't know.. Maybe.. Maybe two or three.. Maybe ten"  
He circle his finger around

-  
*what! seriously Ten? Are demacians really that horny or that boy got dreams*:o :3 *Shhh, Will you ever shut up, its their own business we are only here to keep watch* D:  
*Seeing you suffering is Magic* :)  
*Why did the lord of Architect put me up to this* -_-  
-

"Eh! But that's a lot" Shock by the numbers she play with her finger "I don't know if i can do that" Ashe shying away her face burst of red "If its too much.. I... I.. Its okay if we only need one"  
Ashe burst out of laughter then hugs him close and kiss him.  
"Oh silly you, you can have many as you want" Said Ashe smiling being confident "Really?" Garen smiled "Promise me you stay with me, Forever"  
"I promise" Vow Garen. They both kiss as the sun was setting down -  
*The wheels of fate is beginning to move. Heca send the message to our lord... Heca?  
where did you go?*  
*Whahahaha I see triple Rainbows, Hecarim loves rainbow, Bwahahahaha!* Heading towards the Rainbow *Great! Now i had to catch up to him.. Oh gods why!* -_-  
-

Promise you stay with me forever she remember her words and now Garen left leaving her as if he didn't care. She didn't even kept her words or the promise they made together. times change as they age teary eyes began to shed feeling guilty and distraught. "Oh Garen" She wiped her tears, alone in the bedroom.

"Here's breakfast!" Garen Burst out the door delivering set of meals to her beloved "Eek" Ashe she quickly wipe away her tears "What, Whats wrong?"  
"Oh nothing" She look away "I though you left?"  
"Haha Nonesense i was out cooking and made your favorite."  
"What is it?"  
"Tadda" Putting her meal having breakfast in bed.  
"Salmon Fish, Brocolli, fried eggs, wheat bread, beef, garlic and onion soup"  
"Wait, Garlic and Onion soup?"  
"And Carrots my dear you need all the nutrion"  
"Oh Garen you care for me" said Ashe. smiling that Garen didn't left how foolish she thought "And an Orange"  
"Too much"She giggle as she fixed her hair "Deary your such a splendid Man."  
"And your a Magnificent woman Ah" Complimenting, he rais the spoon "Ah" She open her mouth and taste the soup that garen made for her "How Exquisite" The taste dance through her tounge a little rough but smooth.  
"My dear, here" Ashe Raise the spoon "Its your turn, Now say, Ah" Garen opened his mouth ate a portion of fish meat.

They share and enjoy the time they have left. Nothing else matter but having a moment to each other. Garen is part of her and Ashe is a part of him They both radiat like the sun and moon.

They both finish their meal and drank a glass of water.

"That was good, i love your cooking" Remark Ashe "How did you cook so good?"  
"Oh its just part of my hobby when i got spare time"  
"Haha since when did you start cooking?"  
"the day... We made the promise" Said Garen not smiling

Ashe went silent not knowing what to answer... she look down. He didn't forget we made the promise she said on her own though. she drown on her thoughts they were silence for a minute. Garen raise gently her chin "look at me in the eyes" He said.

Ashe Looked at his green wonderful eyes. It was dazzling and Mesmerizing.  
He kissed her "Mhm" Surprise she didn't resist.  
both share passionate kiss tasting each other tongue and lips. He stop his face close to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't brought it up" "I should clean this"

Garen was a gentleman towards her woman. He protected her from the guilt that was emerging. Appreciating what he was doing. Ashe got up

"Wait, let me help" Arranging herself putting her cloths she help him cleaned the plate. "Ashe you don't need to do this"  
"I'm going to help you clean, whether you like it or not"  
Garen didn't say another word. Both of them smiled knowing each others thoughts and feelings. They talk and clean.  
They both enjoy their companionship. "After this i will be heading to the river"  
"Okay, just gonna finish this up, you go on ahead"  
"Ashe you wish my lady" Garen bow the ever ideal man he is "Oh you" she smiled

Garen head straight towards the river near the cottage just across the hills he took off his cloths and went straight to the waterfall, It felt good and refreshing... He wash himself... Garen Recall the memories "I shouldn't brought it up"  
Clenching his fist "I don't know why i brought it up" Suddenly he felt a soft warm embrace Behind his back "I do" Ashe comforting him behind his masculine back "Because your the type of man who never forget his promise" Garen close his eyes and said nothing "But i haven't forgotten the promise we made when we were kids" Said Ashe Confirming him.  
Garen turned around as he saw her beautiful body. White as snow, her soft tender breast but what garen is attracted to its her beautiful blue eye.

Ashe looked his perfect physic chest and those six pack of abs. firm and strong, she just want to eat him up.

"I am happy that you remember" touching her gently towards her cheek. He put water towards her hair helping her to wash.  
"How could i not" said Ashe. holding his hand as she kiss and bit it showing affection she put his hands towards her breast, Garen starting to massage it and playing with her horn.  
Her horn was starting to get hard "Mhm" Ashe moan she arouse. Both were getting into it.  
"Garen" She place her head towards Garen firm chest and sucking his Nipples "Ahhh" Feeling the sensation Garen allowed her to suck his nipple. He felt the sensitivity as she starting playing his nipples with her tongue and sucking it "Ahh, Ashe" hearing the slurping sound with her voice. He hold her head towards his chest Garen was getting hard. she moved her other hand to start pumping. Garen in Return use his hand into Ashe Womanhood. Garen Carried her up, she was holding him tight toward his neck.  
They both passionaltey kiss as he inserted his Manhood towards her.  
"Ahhh" She moan as the thing went inside her. Garen moved his hip doing its rhythm "Ahh, uhh, hmm" she bit garen neck feeling the pump. Garen bit her in return as both feel the sense of pleasure garen quickly took it and changes with their favorite stance the doggy position.  
"Put it in" She said it lustfully "Where" He ask "Anywhere, silly"  
"As you wish" Garen insert her other hole "Oh, Avarosa!" Into her butt. Garen hold both of her hands so she can stay leveled and start pumping her again and again Her womanhood was all wet and her horns were hard. She came first into a climax and Garen cum into her filling it with his seed. They both finish. Garen hold her into his arm and start kissing near the water fall.

-  
*Hmmmmm*  
*My lord?*  
*You really love her do you. Garen my boy* He said it coolly. a Huge orb that was floating. The Servant did not see what his master would see.  
He did not look at them in their physical form but in the form of their spirit and soul becoming one. He calculated the events and time and even the stars themselves knowing and unknowing.  
As events were moving the past, present and future.  
He let the power of the Dark-side guided him and a small flicker of light inside the darkness.  
*I see, very well.* His eyes were of optical lens giving him numbers of the cosmos. He used his lighter to light up his cigar and began smoke.  
*Tell Hecarim, Mordekaiser, Vlad and the other agents that its time to move*  
*Yes my lord, Hecarim is now in the shadow isles, Mordekaiser and Vlad is on Noxus as we speak. The king is now in place in Demacia. The Councils don't know what is going on.  
Nasus is willing to cooperate in Shurima. The Ionians doesn't expect a thing and other agents in piltover, Zaun and the rest are in place*  
*Good, Events are moving as i have planned*  
*And my lord how about the Void*  
*It already began to move as i Manipulate Malzahar vision* He chuckle *And what of kassadin?*  
*I will let him enjoy a bally dance with Malzahar. Now go away while i prepare something special for this two*  
*As you wish my lord*  
*Oh and Ahri, Don't fall in love. You know what happens if you do that* He then took another cigar and blow another smoke Ahri didn't say anything else except nodes and she dissipate out of reality she would soon play part of a bigger role.  
*Women* He continue looking at the Orb and start to laugh.  
-

Garen and Ashe were finish and they wore their cloths somehow or somewhere he could hear laughter as the wind breeze pass over him "Did you hear that?"Said Garen "Hear what? I don't hear anything?"  
"Must be a ruse" Said as they start packing and walking down hill.

Events are moving as time keeps moving. Many shall test their loyalty, their belief, their reason and their goals and dreams

No one would see them, No one knows of their relationship before the wedding draws near Ashe and Garen were holding hands walking near the forest. They still have enough time to spend together before the wedding. Ashe Hold close to his shoulder. They both smiled heading to a road they would soon become legend.  
End of part 2

Part 3 in the Making!

A little sneak peak on chapters that would soon come out!

"This doesn't add up, Why does my father admire him so much"  
"My brother and the King are getting close. This is strange?"  
"I know he treats his subject fairly and Equally but taking him inside only of Royal blood is allow to enter, This is insane" Jarvan IV Trying to solve the puzzle on his mind.

In the Demacian Chamber were only of Royal blood is allow to enter

"Garen, We need to talk" The Demacian King pat on his shoulder "What is it?" He ask "I need you to be honest with me my dear lad"  
"Yes, My king"  
"If you were a king my dear boy what Kind of Queen do you like" He smirk as they were walking in the chambers "Well, She would be... a ..Kind and fair ruler my lord"  
"Ah just like Ashe? She is a fair Ruler, The people loves her don't they"  
Garen Hesitate for a moment. He answer plainly "Yes.. My king"  
The smile and going deeper towards the chamber of the palace as they went in deeper. The King Opens the gate and Garen doesn't Believe what he saw.

"No, It can't be, but your dead!"

In Freljord war has began "Together, We March to take Freljord" Sejuani she shouted and rode her war boar, a cry of cheer as their war-band started to march

"Our Ascension is at hand. Forward!" Lissandra and her ice born along with the troll king and his ice-trolls march forward that would bring turn the world in ice

"For Avarosa!" Shouted Ashe as Volley of ice Arrow fire

"Aatrox!" Shouted Trydamare as his Rage was Building up

"Tryndamere, my greatest creation. Come and face me" Said Aatrox challenging him

Somewhere in the Forest

"Garen i need to tell you something" Said Ahri, She shyly cover half of her face with her tail

Somewhere in Noxus

"Kneel, Before Vlad" Said one of the Noxus Soldier sucking all his blood while Morderkaiser bash the other soldiers around with his mace they are stirring trouble in Noxus. 


End file.
